Masked Pig
(100%) (100%) |walkSpeed = 3 |runSpeed = 7 |specialAbility = Knocks out from the player's inventory when attacking Steals |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "pigbandit" |name = Masked Pig |attackPeriod = 3}} The Masked Pig is a Mob exclusive to the Hamlet DLC, which can only be found in a Pig Town and its surrounding area. As his clothing suggests, this Mob is a thief and will immediately become aggressive toward the player upon spawning if there is at least one Oinc in their inventory. Otherwise, he will tiptoe and despawn once the night ends. Behavior If Oincs are present in the player's inventory, the Masked Pig will start to follow the player, stopping occasionally as a spy would to avoid notice (a specific tune will be played at that moment). Once close enough to the player, he will charge and attempt to hit the player. If a Masked Pig manages to land a hit, any type of Oincs in the player's inventory will be dropped individually on the ground. Each fallen Oinc will then have to be picked up one by one quickly, as the Masked Pig or any nearby Royal Guard will begin to steal them. Landing a hit on the Masked Pig will distract him from picking up coins and cause him to flee. Generally, if attacked, the Masked Pig will immediately jump backwards to dodge subsequent attacks, then flee. Its running speed is higher than the player's running speed, which make it difficult to catch it up. After about 10 seconds without being hit, the Masked Pig will use a smoke bomb to vanish, taking any stolen Oincs with it. Quotes Attacking * HAVE AT THEE * TAKE FROM THE RICH! * ENGUARD! Tips * A useful method for killing enemy is to use Blow Darts gathered after disarming dart traps in the ruins. Three successful hits will take it out. * Another useful method to beat the Masked Pig is to trap him into a group of Royal Guard members. It will be difficult for this Mob to dodge every attack, and once it has been hit once, this fight can alert other Pigs who will come to help. * Care should be taken if the Guards kill the Masked Pig with Torches as the Swashy Hat will burn by default. Nevertheless, Bandit Stash Map has good probability to not burn if picked up before fire spreads to it. ** If willing to only loot Bandit Stash Map, player can simply attack the Masked Pig with a torch, and it will run back and forth in disarray like most mobs. It is very easy for player to kill such a target, as mob in such state won't attack player as often or run in straight opposite direction. * A Masked pig won't search Oincs in chests, or in any object on the ground. So a useful method to make it passive again is to put all the Oincs in a bag, then drop it on the ground. It won't search it. * After getting hit by Hanging Vine or Poison Dartfrog he will drop Bandit Stash Map, this means that if the pig city is close to the Deep Rainforest or Lily Pond the player can get the map without needing to kill the bandit. * There can only exist one Masked Pig in a world at a time, so players having difficulty finding the bandit should continue searching the surrounding area until he appears. * Like other mobs, the Masked Pig's path finding methods will keep them walking into a Wall that's part of an enclosure holding an Oinc. A very cheap method of dealing with the bandit is therefore to build such an enclosure, lead the bandit close, and getting them distracted. Subsequently, build Walls around the distracted bandit, blocking off any escape routes. Once built, the blocking walls only need to be knocked down and repaired when trapping another bandit. Player should be wary of building such enclosures close to Royal Guards, as these will become similarly distracted, posing a Fire hazard during Dusk and Night. * If not equipped to kill the Masked Pig, let Royal Guard chase it, as there is a chance that it will be killed. This may be a bug where off-screen section is not updated properly for the Masked Pig to keep running/disappear after getting hit by Royal Guard . Gallery Masked pig idle.png|Masked pig idle. Masked pig asleep.png|Masked pig asleep Masked pig dead.png|A dead Masked pig. Masked pig tiptoe.png|A Masked pig sneaking around on his tiptoes. Masked Pig Hit.gif|A Masked Pig successfully hits a wealthy Warbucks. Art Stream 70 Masked Pig.png|A Masked Pig as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 70. Category:Hostile Creatures